


Toxin

by lumifuer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Because............ of reasons, F/M, Fear inducing, Jonathan being teased, Mentions of Violence, scarecrow's toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The Reader is invited to Scarecrow’s secret lab.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/OC, Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Reader, Jonathan Crane/You
Kudos: 54





	Toxin

Scarecrow’s lab was located in the outskirt part of Gotham City in the basement of an old house that belonged to him. You sneaked through the empty unlit streets making sure that nobody was following you. You didn’t want to be the reason his secret got discovered.

To say the building was in a rather poor condition was an understatement, and using a key to open the heavy wooden door was laughable at best. You pushed the door and the rusted hinged gave in with a loud creak that echoed inside the abandoned house. You went inside and swiftly closed the entrance before heading straight to the basement. You tried to ignore the suffocating smell of the rotten floor and the water dripping rhythmically from the sunken roof. Searching for a loose board, you examined the wet walls until you found the one you’ve been looking for. You pulled it away to get to the hidden screen and enter the code Jonathan had given you.

All of a sudden, the creepy basement was drowned in bright lights that blinded you for a brief moment. You took a step inside the laboratory and looked around.

“Jonathan?”

The man was hunched over his desk, passionately writing something down but as soon as you approached him his focus has immediately shifted to you.

“(Y/N), I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve got so much to show you.”

His icy blue eyes were bloodshot meaning he has been working long hours again. You noticed his skin got paler and it seemed that he had gone a few days without a proper meal or any food at all.

“**Does it involve necromancy?**” you inquired, growing worried for his health.

“If that’s what scares you the most, my dear,” he smirked. You returned the gesture and leaned over him.

“You’re going to have to try harder, Crane,” your whisper was filled with a tease.

“I will,” he promised. Something suddenly ignited in his gaze but he refrained from simply grabbing and kissing you for now. Instead, he stood up, placed his cold hand on your lower back and lead you to the other table where all of his newest recipes were being stored. You glanced at the test-tube filled with a glowing green liquid. Jonathan gestured to it with apparent pride.

“It’s my newest discovery. This toxin can trap an enemy within their worst nightmares almost immediately and has a long-lasting effect.”

You knew that Cran was seeking your approval. He wanted you to be a part of his work but not necessarily liked the idea of inviting you into Gotham’s criminal world. You were aware of the reasoning behind his projects and he understood that hurting people was against everything you believed in. And so you both agreed to disagree for the time being but his obsession was sending a crawling sensation alongside your spine.

“How long have you been working on it?”

“For the past few days,” he replied, still marvelling over his nightmare poison. “I just need to test it now.”

Your stomach tied in knots and you felt nauseous. It didn’t flee Crane’s attention.

“Don’t worry, my dear, no more innocent people will become my subjects. You have my word.”

“Thank you,” you smiled weakly. “But promise me one more thing.”

“Anything.”

“You have to eat something with me before that happens.”

Jonathan smirked at you. “It will be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
